


Murder House

by angelhoney



Series: American Horror Story [1]
Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Cigarettes, Ghosts, Gore, Gun Violence, Multi, Murder, Pregnancy, Self-Harm, Suicide, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelhoney/pseuds/angelhoney
Summary: Murder Housecenters on the Harmon family: Dr. Ben Harmon, Vivien and their daughter Violet, who move from Boston to Los Angeles after Vivien has a miscarriage and Ben has an affair. They move into a restored mansion, unaware that the house is haunted by the ghosts of its former residents and their victims.





	Murder House

As a personal writing exercise, I am working on transcribing the television show _American Horror Story_ into book form. They are for me as I work on honing my writing skills, but please feel free to read them if you are a die hard _AHS_ fan, or if perhaps watching the show is too scary and you'd prefer to read it instead, or for any other reason :)

Before diving into transcribing _American Horror Story_ , I'd first like to emphasize that I do NOT own any part of this story. I am not posting this for credit or under the guise of an original work. _American Horror Story_ belongs to RYAN MURPHY, BRAD FALCHUK and FX. They are the true geniuses behind _AHS_.

Obviously, I'll be changing some dialogue and other stuff slightly to fit the book format, but I swear I won't change any plot points or ANYTHING like that. I'm not interpreting, I'm transcribing.

I'll be updating as I go, but I won't really have an upload schedule. Feel free to bookmark and read later when it's all complete, if you want!

With that out of the way, please enjoy diving into the world of the Harmon family! :)


End file.
